Maka Comes Back Lemons
by AutumnSoulEater
Summary: Lemons that I didn't put in Maka Comes Back. Read and review. Thanks.
1. First Time

**Hey guys. I made my first lemon. I'm so nervous for posting this. It's Maka and Jayy. Read and review please. It's Maka's POV the entire story. This was hard to write. Is it weird that I purposely put it in Maka POV so I acted like it was me? Don't judge me on my age. I'm sixteen next month. There's like 3 lemons in one night in this chapter. Tell me how I did. Don't fucking report me again. I took a long time on writing this. And I made Jayy straight so that's also why I put him in here. I made him fictional. Someone made a story of Eminem called The Real Slim Shady, and that storydidn't get deleted. Please don't report again. How many times do you have to get reported to not be allowed on again? Cause I don't want a repeat. On with the lemon.**

**The December before the Summer trip to Death City 3 A.M.**

I'm so happy with the world right now. I can't stop thinking about what my boyfriend Jayy Von Monroe and I did earlier.

**5 Hours Ago**

"I'm going to take a shower babe." Jayy said then kissed me.

"Okay." I said. Our roommate/band member Dahvie Vanity is spending the night with his girlfriend. So Jayy and I are alone for the night. I heard the shower start. I've been thinking about Jayy and I having sex for the first time. I mean we have been dating for a year, and haven't 'Done it' yet. I think it's about time. I heard the shower stop. Jayy stepped into our room drying his hair with a towel. He also had a towel hanging loosely around his hips. I love his tattoos on his abdomen.

"Hey. Guess what." I asked him.

"What?"

"I think I'm ready to have sex with you." He choked on his spit.

"What? Really? You sure?" he asked.

I shook my head yes. "I'm sure. You haven't tried pushing me into it."

"Okay as long as your sure." With that said we sat down on the bed and put my hands around his shoulders, and his hands on my hips. I pull him in for a kiss. His tongue ran across my lip and I immediately allowed him entry. I pull him closer and wrap my fingers in his hair. Then I moaned and I laid down onto my back without breaking the kiss. With Jayy on top he breaks the kiss and pulls off my shirt and skirt off. He started kneading my breasts through my bra. I eye his towel and he took it off. I take a moment to look at his manhood. I look him in the eyes and smirk.

"Like what you see?" He said with a grin.

"More than you know." I smiled. I grabbed his dick at the base and he moans loudly. I start pumping my hand up and down on his shaft. I see him squeeze his eyes shut and he intakes a bunch of air. His moans are filling the room. I decided to experiment so I pushed my head down and licked his tip. The reaction was one of the best things I have ever seen. I put most of him in my mouth and he grabbed onto my hair in handfuls. His hips were jerking like crazy. He was pushing his dick into my mouth and I loved the feeling. His dick started to twitch so I knew he was going to orgasm soon. He yelled out my name and he released his cum into my mouth. I pulled back and he watched me swallow it all. I licked my lips to get the excess off around my mouth.

"You're turn. You won't be able to walk later." He said and pushed me onto my back. He pulled my bra off. He started massaging my left breast while he sucked on my right nipple. I started moaning and that's all you could hear in the room. He switched breasts. He pulled back and started to pull off my panties while staring into my eyes. He kissed me passionately. He moved his hands in between us and felt my folds. I was moaning even louder. He pulled back and looked at his prize. He smirked and slid one finger in. It hurt a little bit but I got used to it. He started pushing and puling his finger out. He added another finger. Oh god I can't think clearly. He put his third finger in and started making a scissoring motion. The lower part of my body was starting to feel like fire. I knew that my orgasm was coming. He has three fingers in me and a hand kneading my breast.

"Jayy…I'm…going to…" Then I felt his hands leave. "What are you doing?"

"You're not going to cum yet. I need to do this first." He said and pulled me to the edge of the bed. I was wondering what he meant. Then I felt something warm and wet on my pussy. I quickly gasp and moan.

"Oh my god!" that feels so good. He started rubbing the nub at the top above my pussy. He was doing long languid licks up and down. The warmth in the pit of my stomach was returning. I felt my orgasm coming again. I screamed his name out and I came in his mouth. He looked at me and swallowed.

"Tasty." He said. He kissed me and I could taste myself in his mouth. He was on top of me and I grabbed his erection and put it at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt you know. Tell me when I can move." He said. He pushed in until he got to my barrier. He kissed me and pulled his hips back and slammed into me. He broke through my barrier and it hurt really fucking bad. I screamed into his mouth. A tear slid down from my eye and he kissed it away. We stayed like that for about a minute. The pain turned into slight pleasure. I start moving slowly.

"You can move now." He nodded. He started out at a slow pace. Oh god this feels a lot better. I thought that his pace was too slow so I took control and flipped us over so that I was on top. He smiled and grabbed my hips and pulled me up and down. We both started out moaning. I sped up so we were going faster. The tip of his dick kept giving my womb light kisses. My stomach started to feel like fire again.

"Scream my name Maka. As loud as you can." He said. I nodded and start bouncing on him as fast as I could. I was getting ready to cum.

"Jayy!" I scream at the top of my lungs. I came on him and then he came a split second later. I felt his seed fill me up. It is a given fact now, 'Sex is great'. We stay like that for a minute catching our breaths. My head was on his chest and his dick was still in me. When we regained our breaths he looked at me with a big smile.

"We're not done yet. You didn't let me be on top." He flipped us over so he was on top. He started moving his hips side to side teasing me. He knew what I was thinking and had a smirk on his face. He started to pull in and out again. He was going faster then we were. He put my leg over his shoulder so that he could access more of me. I start moaning loudly again. I want to feel more complete. He smirked and pulled my other leg over his shoulder. He was going pretty fast enough to make me grip the sheets. He pushed and I yelled a lot louder then I was. He found my G-Spot. He moved into a better position still with my legs over my shoulder so that he could keep hitting my G-Spot. We were both moaning as loudly as we could. He started gripping my breasts. It felt like it was too much. I never wanted this to stop. My stomach was on fire.

"Dirty talk to me Maka. Your wish is my command."

"Come on Jayy. Your turn to scream my name out. Loud enough to wake up the neighbors. Loud enough so Dahvie can hear. Fuck me as fast as you can. As hard as you can. Thrust the hardest that you ever have. Make me beg as much as you can." I dirty talked to him. He started jerking his hips uncontrollably so that we weren't in the same pace as before.

"MAKA!" He screamed. He came inside of me. He noticed that I haven't cum again so he started rubbing the nub of my pussy again. It was all too much. It felt too damn good.

"JAYY!" I screamed. I came and he came again because I screamed his name. He let my legs drop from his shoulders. We sat there all sweaty and gasping for air. He pulled out and he gave me a kiss. He then pulled the blankets over our naked bodies.

"I love you so much Maka." He said. He pulled me in close to him.

"I love you too Jayy." I fell asleep in his arms.

**3:05 AM**

I looked at Jayy and noticed that he was looking at me with a small smile on his face.

"Round three?" He asked.

"I think we need a shower this time." I said with a smirk. He nodded his head. We ran into the bathroom and couldn't keep our hands off each other. He turned on the shower and told me to bend over the sink. So I did as I was told. He came up behind me and pushed in. We were staring at each other through the mirror in front of us. He smiled and grabbed my breast. He was pushing in and out in rhythm. My left breast was bouncing back and fourth. I looked at Jayy's face through the mirror and his head was pulled back with his mouth wide open with loud moans and his breath breathing in and out really fast. Each intake of breath was each time he pounded into me. Each exhale was for each pull out. He started hitting my G-Spot again. I started moaning again. He took his left hand and started rubbing my clit again. I knew I was going to cum any second now.

"Jayy!" I yelled for the fourth or fifth time that night. I came on him again.

"Maka!" He screamed out my name. Our voices were probably rasp by now. I felt my knees get weak. I would have fallen but Jayy still has an arm wrapped around me. We started staring at each other again while trying to catch our breaths. The whole bathroom smelt like sex. We smiled at each other. He pulled out and grabbed my wrist and walked me into the shower. We didn't shower much just had a fourth round. Man I love my life.

**FIN**

**How was that guys? It was my first lemon. I would love it if that really happened but with me and Jayy. I could care less that he's gay. I'd fuck him in a heartbeat. Next one I think will be a Maka/Jayy/Dahvie because they are drunk. But Jayy won't get mad at Dahvie becaseu they all drank. See you guys next time. /portfolio/pic/6620905#16246685 look at this it's Jayy's Ass. :) His model number is #710576**


	2. Please Read

Go to my page and answer my poll. Read it and if you want (which I hope) come back and request different types of lemons with Jayy Von Monroe, Maka, and Dahvie. Different scenarios please. I want to know about how good I did my lemon and if you want me to make more of them. Thanks for your time. Bye.


	3. Alcohol is Bad

Hey guys, you wanted another lemon chapter. I'm going to do a three way between Maka, Jayy, and Dahvie. This lemon will be about why you shouldn't drink alcohol. What kind of lemon do you want to se me write? A kinky one, bathroom one, or any other kind you can think of. Is it okay for me to be kinda nervous for posting lemons? I think it's because I don't people to judge me by the things I write. Well on with the lemon.

Maka POV

"Woahhhh!" I yelled as I held up my fourth bottle of alcohol. The guys convinced me to go out drinking with them. I of course agreed. Jayy was on his fifth bottle, and Dahvie was on his sixth. We are so wasted. Usually I don't go out with them but I decided I might as well. Jayy's doing the catwalk. And Dahvie's hitting on girls. Dahvie's girlfriend broke up with him earlier so we are here getting drunk.

A fast hip hop song came on and I grabbed Jayy to come dance with me. I also grabbed Dahvie too. We started dancing together and I started grinding on Jayy. He was enjoying it because he was yelling out something about loving his life. Dahvie got in front of me so I was also grinding on him too. I was having a lot of fun. It seemed like Dahvie was too.

I have always wondered why he grew his hair out past his shoulders. It is as long as how mine was before I left. Now I have the bright red hair and the gothic bangs. My hair is also really long too. I love him just as much as Jayy but in a brotherly way. He always watches out for me. I love him for that. I have been wondering how the gang's been. I went out for a smoke. I grabbed my pack and went around back. I took out one and lit it. Jayy came out with me.

"Having fun?" He asked while tripping while walking over to me. I handed him the cigarette. I nodded my head. He inhaled and held it in for about ten seconds. He gave it back to me. I took a long drag and held it in. I closed my eyes and started swaying in the wind. The wind was blowing pretty fast. Jayy came up behind me and started nibbling on my neck. I started to giggle and I turned my head around. I kissed him back. We stood back there making out for a good ten minutes. Dahvie came out and caught us.

"Hey. Let's head back inside okay?" He said. We nodded and I put out the cigarette. I never knew how fun drinking was. We are probably going to regret drinking. I just hope that we have enough aspirin for all of us. We are going to have bad hangovers. The music is really loud. We went back onto the dance floor and started grinding again. We danced for about half an hour. I looked over at the clock and squinted my eyes and noticed it was 11:30. I think.

"Hey you guys, I think it's time to go." I said with my words slurring. I called a cab for us. We walked outside to wait. The cab pulled up and I sat in the passenger seat while the guys were in the backseat. I heard them whispering to each other. I let it go. We got to the house and unlocked the door after a few tries. We got inside and sat down on the couch. I felt something moving my pigtails. I looked over to see Dahvie and Jayy swirling my hair with their fingers.

"Wh-What are you g-g-guys d-doing?" I asked stuttering I had an idea of what they were doing. They both just smiled at me.

"We want to play Maka." They both whispered in my ears in unison. They had seductive smiles on their faces. I bit my lip thinking.

"Okay. Tell me what to do masters. Your wishes are my commands." I said seductively. They smiled at me.

"You just sit back and let us do the work." Jayy said. I nodded and Dahvie started kissing me while Jayy nibbled on my neck. I moaned each time Jayy's bites got harder. Jayy started to untie the strings of my halter top. My tongue and Dahvie's were fighting for dominance. I won the battle. Jayy pushed down the top of my shirt to over my lower stomach. He bit onto one breast and Dahvie's mouth left my mouth to my other breast. I started moaning loud.

I kept pushing my chest into their mouths. Dahvie started to pull down my skirt slowly teasingly. Next thing that came off was my soaked panties. Jayy pulled the rest of my top off. They looked at me waiting for a command.

"Stand up." I said and they stood up in front of me. I stood up in between them and started to unbuckle their pants. Once I got their pants off I pulled their shirts off. Jayy started kissing me while Dahvie had his hand wrapped around my body teasing my clit with his pianist fingers. I moaned into Jayy's mouth.

"I think it's time to get to business. Don't you think Dahvie?" Jayy asked. Dahvie nodded with a smile on his face. They moved my hands to the rim of their boxers. I pulled their boxers off teasingly.

"Sit." I pointed to the couch. They sat down and I got in front of them. I grabbed Jayy's shaft and started moving my hand up and down. Jayy started to moan. I licked Dahvie's tip and he moaned. They started moaning my name out. After a few minutes of blowing and pumping their legs started jerking around. I switched gears so now I was blowing Jayy and pumping Dahvie. Their hips were jerking like crazy. Jayy came in my mouth and Dahvie came on my hand. I swallowed Jayy's then licked my hand that Dahvie came on.

"Our room, Maka." Jayy said. We quickly walked to mine and Jayy's room. We got into the room and I laid down on the bed. Jayy and Dahvie both got on top of me and started kissing the corners of my mouth. Jayy started rubbing my clit and Dahvie got down between my legs. Dahvie started licking my core. God it felt so good. Jayy started making out with me. He then started massaging my breasts. I moaned into his mouth. Dahvie put one finger into me. He started pushing his finger in and out.

He added another finger. He kept pushing in and out. Dahvie added a third finger. He started doing the scissoring motion. I started moaning even more. Jayy started to bite my shoulders. He drew some blood but licked it right up. Dahvie removed his mouth from my clit and started biting the other shoulder that wasn't being occupied. My stomach was starting to get the burning feeling. My hips started jerking uncontrollably. I came into Dahvie's mouth. He swallowed it all.

"You're such a sadist and masochist Maka. I want to try something. Get up." Jayy said. Dahvie and I stood up. Jayy fingered for Dahvie to come towards him. Jayy grabbed Dahvie's neck and pulled him towards his lips hungrily. Jayy kissed Dahvie and I had a huge smile. I walked up to them and joined in. We stood there making out for a few minutes. Jayy pulled back and pulled me in between him and Dahvie. Jayy put his erection into my pussy and Dahvie put his erection in my ass. (I am blushing right now while writing this)

They started going in rhythm back and forth, pulling in and out. I started moaning loudly. Jayy and Dahvie had their heads pulled back with their mouths open. They were moaning just as loudly as I was.

"Damn Maka, you're really really tight." Both of the guys said in unison. Jayy started going faster than usual. Dahvie started rubbing my nub with his free hand that wasn't helping Jayy's other hand hold me up. I moaned even louder than before. My stomach's starting to burn again.

"Guys…..I'm going to…..cum." I told them. They smirked and going faster than before. The feeling was something even more powerful then when Jayy and I have sex. I couldn't stand it anymore. I came and yelled out their names. Jayy released then Dahvie did. We stand there panting.

"We are not done yet. Dahvie hasn't had his turn in front." Jayy said seductively. I smiled and turned around. I grabbed Dahvie's neck and pulled him in for a lustful kiss. His tongue ran across my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him to explore my mouth again. Our tongues met and battled for dominance again. He won this time. He pushed me up against the wall and put his erection in my pussy.

He started pumping in and out. He went slow to tease me. He started going as fast as he could. His hips started to move frantically like a fish out of water. He moaned into my mouth and he came. We stood there panting for breath. I flipped us around. I heard Jayy jerking himself off. I pulled away and looked at him. He stopped and he got up as close as he could up against my back.

"Time's up for you two." Jayy said and put his erection in my ass this time. I exhaled quickly. Dahvie put his in my pussy. He started pushing in and out. Jayy did the same. We all started moaning. Their thrusts got harder each time it went to their turn to thrust in. They were thrusting in a perfect pace. Our moans could be heard from outside of the house.

"Oh my god guys! I don't know how long I can hold on for." I moaned out. They started thrusting as hard and as fast as they can. I screamed out as soon as my orgasm hit. It set off Jayy's orgasm from behind me. After I released Dahvie came in me. I loved the warmth their orgasms brought. I got filled up pretty quickly. Jayy tried to catch his breath. He walked over to the bed and laid down. I looked at Dahvie.

"You're not really that drunk are you?" I asked Dahvie. He shook his head.

"It takes a lot for me to get drunk. I'm only half way there." He said.

"Wanna have another go while Jayy's passed out?" I asked him. He nodded and pushed back into me. I moaned but not too loudly. I kissed Dahvie with a lot of passion.

"You do know you're like a big brother to me right?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You're like a little sister to me. I gotta protect you." He said to me. I nodded and attacked his lips once more. I slip my tongue into his mouth and it was my turn to explore his cavern. I moaned into his mouth. He grabbed my breasts and pinched my nipples. I threw my head back and moaned. He attacked my nipple with his mouth. I started to moan louder. We went into the bathroom so we could moan as loud as we wanted without waking up Jayy.

Dahvie put me on top of the sink. I threw my head back and kept one hand kinda wrapped around his neck. My body was all twisted around. Dahvie unwrapped my arm and went down. He started licking my core while slipping his finger between my folds. He started to rub the top of my clit with his thumb. I started moaning louder. My breath was going crazy. I wrapped my legs around his neck so he could get into me more. I felt him smirk. I laid all the way on my back on the sink. I grabbed anything that I could squeeze. My vision started to get blurry.

"Oh my god. I'm gonna cum Dahvie." I said in one quick breath. He started rubbing my clit as fast as he could. I came into his mouth and he swallowed it. I stand up and grab his dick and started pumping up and down his shaft. He started moaning loudly. I moved my thumb over his head and he moaned. I ran my hand up and down as fast as my hand could. He came onto my hand. I ate his cum again.

I pushed him down onto the floor and straddled him. His erection was pointing upwards so I push it into my pussy again. We both moan at the same time. I lean backwards and start to move up and down. I felt something grab my chest and Dahvie pinched my nipples again. I moaned louder this time. I start moving faster than before. Dahvie had his mouth open breathing in and out.

"Dahvie. I'm going to." I said and he nodded. He started pushing his hips into mine. I heard noise of our skin slopping together each time our hips would meet. I came and screamed out Dahvie's name in ecstacy. He came seconds after. We started to gasp for air. We looked each other in the eyes. He smiled at me. I lay my head on his chest trying to get air.

"This isn't cheating because it was also Jayy's idea for us to have a fucking good threesome. It also kept your mind off of that one girl." I said. He nodded.

"I think we should get to bed before Jayy wakes up." He said. I agreed with him. We got up and crawled into bed. Dahvie went to his room to sleep. I crawled into bed with Jayy and I kissed his forehead. It will be mine and Dahvie's little secret of the sex after Jayy fell asleep. Or so I thought.

Bam. How was that? The next chapter will be a make up lemon. So how did I do on this chapter? Want me to keep going? It would really mean a lot to me if you review. I think this is my favorite chapter/lemon. Who wouldn't have a three way with Dahvie and Jayy? Well review favorite and follow. I will have about ten different lemons maybe. I still am going to keep that poll up on my page. Go take the poll you can pick up to two (2) choices on the lemon type. Well love you guys, Bye.


End file.
